UFSW Member Apocalypse/Issue 11
This is the eleventh issue of UFSW Member Apocalypse. Its the first issue of Arc 2. This is a TheFlyingDutchman-centric issue Issue 11 I look at Warfare and AJ who all had wounds. I see KuT standing next to me, he is a cool guy, but sometimes we disagree on things. "I think we should interrogate them." I said to KuT. "Be my guest i don't care." He responded. I grinned and looked back at Warfare and AJ. "What do you want?" Warfare asked me. My grin faned and looked at Warfare with a serious look. "Well, i want to ask you some questions." "No." AJ protested. I took out my knife to look more serious. "Oh no? You have two options, you either give us some answers now or i'll just play it by the book." I threatened. Warfare sighs. "Okay, okay." AJ shook her head. "Go to hell." She muttered. I grinned and pressed the knife against AJ's throat. "You better speak or its bye-bye for you." I said. "Alright first question, where is Kaffe?" Warfare opened his mouth to speak. "I-i killed him." I look at Warfare, the rage began to fire up in my heart. I'm not gonna beat him though. "Damn." I muttered i took a deep breath. "Atleast you are honest." I say, i began to look at AJ. "So, hon. Now you are gonna have to answer a question." AJ spits in my face. "Fuck you!" She shouts in my face. She began to look at me, if she wasn't tied up, she would probaly try to kill me. "Alright bitch, last change before i will cut you." I say. AJ sighed. "Okay, tell me you're question." "Do you have more people that are around here. Are they cold-hearted assholes who kill people or did Kaffe or someone else tried to kill you?" I asked. AJ shakes her head. "No, it was just Max, Warfare and me." she responded. "Alright, thats enough for today. Excuse me, i'll be right back." I said, leaving Warfare and AJ with KuT. I walk up to Infected who was just standing there, looking at the sky. "Beautiful, isn't it?" He asks me while i approach. I nod my head to Infected and looks at me. "Good work on getting some info from them." He commented to me. "Anyways, whatsup?" I sigh. "I-well, i just can't stop thinking about my family. God. I swear i could kill that guy." I say to myself, tears almost escaped from my eyes but i managed to keep them back. "Have i ever told you about my first day of the apocalypse?" I ask Infected. He shook his head. "No, but i want to hear it if you wanna tell it." ---- I was sitting in my living room, watching the news on the TV. A news reporter called Jim Cowell was telling about a virus who is spread across the world. "This is bullshit." I mutter when switching to another channel. My wife came from behind with a gun. "Honey, we have to leave." She said with a rush. "Whats the matter?" I asked her, she was still loading everything in her bag, supplies, food, water. "Honey, if this is about the virus. Then don't worry. Its just nonsense. And if there was, the military would've evacuated us to a safe-zone or something." She began to calm down a bit. "Okay, okay, i don't have to worry about it. The military will save us." She said. I began to look at the gun she was holding, it was just a little and cheap revolver. "Where did you get that piece anyway, do you have a gun license?" I asked. She began to worry again. "I just bought it from a gunshop nearby. It was all on the news so i bought a gun to protect us." She explained. My son, Timmy walks downstairs with a bag full of supplies. "Mommy, i saw someone eating another person im scared!" He says and begins to cry. He runs to his mom and hugs her. After a long hug, my wife walks to me. "Glenn, we should get out of the house and search for a safe-zone." She suggested. I nodded and grabbed the gun, as i opened the door i hear a few screams outside. "Melissa, we're all gonna be safe." I say. She nods to me and grabs Timmy's hand. We walk outside and see a hoard of the cannibals on the news in the street. "This is not good." I whisper to myself. I hear two loud gunshots go off and i hear two bodies collapse on the ground, i looked back and saw my wife and son on the ground with a bullet hole in their head. I see the killer aiming his gun at me. I attempt to shoot him but i miss the shot. He begins to run away and i chase him. The killer jumped over a dumbster and without looking he pulled the trigger several times, his gun was empty. He continues to run harder. I began to ran to the left side but the killer attacked me. I tried to strangle him but he punched me in the face. I collapsed on the floor, blacking out. The last thing i see before i blackout is the killer taking my revolver and running away. Deaths *Glenn's/Dutchman's wife and son. Category:Issues Category:UFSW Member Apocalypse